The Kingdom of Death
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Harry, at the tender age of seven, dies. Lady Death takes him to her kingdom that welcomes all those who are good, where he will be happy for the rest of eternity. But when the wizarding world needs him back after discovering that his brother, Arthur Potter, is the wrong boy who lives, Death lays some hard truths out for them. Will Harry come back anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Me: Hey everyone! So this was an idea I had a little bit ago but didn't want to write or post because I was writing like three other stories at the time and that number has just increased. I'm going to try to balance it all so updates will probably be sporadic. I don't even know how long this story will be. As I continue to write, I'll try to keep you guys informed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Lady Death was old. She has lived ever since the first being died and has seen many more die as the years past. She was tired of it, as one could never get used to death even if they are a god or goddess.

But out of all the deaths she has watched, she hated seeing children die the most. Sometimes, it was because they were sick. Others because of suicide and some from being abused and neglected. The reasons varied all the time but it was still a sad sight to see.

Children were the future. They had a whole life ahead of them, one they would never be able to live.

When Lady Death felt the familiar tug to a human on the verge of death, she closed her eyes in acceptance as she felt that it was a child. With a heavy heart, she let herself be pulled away.

The child was small. After years of seeing abused and neglected children, she could see signs of malnourishment and realized, with a small pang in her heart, that this was no different. She placed her hand on the child's head, allowing her to view the memories of the child's life.

His name was Harry James Potter. He was the twin to Arthur Potter and the son of James and Lily Potter. He was only seven.

As she viewed his early life filled with happy memories with his family, she wondered what went wrong. A lot of families started out happy just like this one but tragedy would strike and someone would change. She wondered who is was.

Realizing that this was going too slow, she sped the memories up and realized the problem.

Albus Bloody Dumbledore and his prophecy. The prophecy itself was true but he made a mistake. Arthur wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived. It was Harry and because his family wanted Arthur to have a good life because of the burden he supposedly had, they started to neglect, and sometimes even hit Harry, who only wanted some affection and love from his family.

Lady Death's heart broke for the boy, as it did with every situation similar to this one. He would be welcomed into her kingdom with kindness and he would live a much happier death than his life that Lady Death was sure of.

"Go with my blessing, young one, and may you find more happiness and love in your death than in your life. The Kingdom of Death welcomes all who are good and no one shall harm you there. Rest well," she said, placing a kiss on the boy's head.

With that, Harry's soul left his body and traveled to Lady Death's Kingdom. Lady Death smiled sadly at the body of the boy and stepped back, her work done.

'_He could have been great,'_ she thought, _'But alas, Fate had different plans for him. But who knows? Maybe he can still be great.'_

And with that thought on her mind, she went to find the next soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated but like I said, updates will be sporadic since I'm working on so much stuff. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one but I don't honestly know how long chapters will be in the future. I go with the flow of the story and sometimes, the chapters are shorter because I think it's a good place to end it. **

**As for Harry's age (since someone asked), that will be revealed either next chapter or the chapter afterwards. I'll be setting up Lady Death's kingdom next chapter so it would be a spoiler if I talked about it.**

**One last thing, I'll be going back and forth between the view of the light side. There will be some bashing of certain members like the Potters (as guilty as they might feel, they did still neglect Harry and they will not get away with that if Lady Death and Harry himself have anything to say about it) and maybe the Weasleys (I'm still thinking about what to do with them) and they will probably lose. Doesn't mean the dark side will win though. Like I said, it's up in the air at the moment.**

**Anyways, that's all I really wanted to say so i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

It took weeks before anyone noticed Harry was gone. James and Lily had hardly noticed Harry presence in the first place but now that he was gone, it was even worse. They focused their full attention on Arthur and it was like Harry wasn't even born in the first place.

It was sad really that the one who first noticed was Dumbledore, when he visited the Potters to see how Arthur was going. Dumbledore never meant for the Potters to neglect Harry. Dumbledore wanted both boys to have a normal life but it seemed like the fame from being the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived had blinded James and Lily.

Dumbledore was afraid of this happening but he couldn't really do anything about it. James and Lily had grown arrogant and Dumbledore knew Harry's death would change them.

When Dumbledore arrived at the Potter mansion, he frowned. Harry had grown to like Dumbledore as he always made sure to greet him when he visited. Dumbledore was quite fond of the boy too, giving him books to read on his birthday and giving some advice when Harry asked for it.

James, Lily, and Arthur were in the living room when he arrived. He looked around for Harry but did not find him.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. What brings you here?" Lily asked, setting down the book she was reading.

Dumbledore frowned as he answered, "Please call me Albus, Lily. I am no longer your Headmaster after all. I came to check up on Arthur. Do you know where Harry is?"

James and Lily frowned in confusion. Harry? Who was…

James and Lily's eyes widened in realization.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed, running up stairs to check up on the boy.

Dumbledore followed suit, but walked instead of run. Arthur looked at them in confusion but did not follow. James and Lily looked through room after room before they decided to call a house elf.

"What does Master and Mistress Potter want?" their house elf asked.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Lily demanded.

The house elf frowned sadly as he shook his head.

"Young Master Harry isn't here anymore," the house elf said sadly.

"What do you mean?" James asked in confusion.

The house elf gestured for them to follow him which they did. He lead them outside to the backyard. Under a tree, there was a grave. As James and Lily walked closer, realization hit them.

"Nononononono," Lily muttered over and over again in denial.

James turned angrily to the house elf and asked, "What is this?"

"I-it's Young Master Harry's grave sir," the house elf answered.

James and Lily turned cold as their suspicions were confirmed. Harry, their little Harry, was dead.

Lily choked on her sobs as she turned to the grave, kneeling down to touch it. James was in shock. Memories flashed by of the brief moment where he was with Harry and with a jolt, he realized that he hadn't spent much time with him lately.

Dumbledore had caught up to him and he too stared sadly at the grave. He closed his eyes which were filled with grief.

'_Why is it always the young?'_ he asked himself.

For awhile, the three just stayed there, looking at the grave. The house elf had informed them that one of the other house elves had found his body and they gave him a burial. It was the least they could do since Harry was always kind to them.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Dumbledore finally said.

James and Lily didn't reply and Dumbledore took that as his cue to leave, leaving the two grieving parents by themselves.

* * *

Sirius and Remus found out a couple days later. Sirius was Harry's godfather and he was always close to the boy. He didn't come to the Potter Mansion often as he was busy with his job. Remus was Arthur's godfather and he wasn't really close to Harry but he did interact with him a few times.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked immediately after his godson didn't come to greet him, as he always did when he arrived.

Lily and James looked really guilty for some reason and Sirius grew worried.

"Guys? Where's Harry?" he asked again, feeling dread well up in his stomach.

When the two didn't reply again, he ran past them, calling for Harry to which he heard no answer. He checked each room frantically, hoping to any god that would listen that he would find Harry.

When Sirius finally came back down stairs where James and Lily were still looking guilty, he flew into a rage.

"Where the hell is my godson?!" he demanded angrily.

Choking on her tears once again, Lily pointed to the backyard. Sirius ran to where she pointed and looked around in confusion when he didn't find anything. Then, he spotted the grave.

"No," he whispered, whirling back inside.

James and Lily looked at him sadly as Sirius stormed up to them demanded, "Tell me it's not true."

James and Lily looked down sadly and that was the only answer Sirius needed. Sirius blinked to hold back his tears as his anger grew and grew.

"This is all your fault!" he accused.

Sirius knew that James and Lily were neglecting Harry in some ways but he never knew it was this bad. If he did, he would have taken Harry away before it had escalated to this.

"S-sirius," Remus tried to calm him down.

"No Remus! This is their fault! It's because of their neglect that Harry isn't here! He'll never hug me again or greet me when I arrive. He won't grow older and ask me for advice about girls or help him sneak out. It's all their damn fault!" Sirius said, tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

Remus looked down sadly as he knew he could say nothing to counter that. James and Lily looked even more guilty if that was possible and Lily looked like she was about to cry again.

But Sirius wasn't done, "I hope you're happy with yourselves. Because of you, Harry will never be able to live his life. Never talk to me again, got it?"

With that, Sirius turned on his heel and left, Remus following shortly after, leaving James and Lily more guilty than ever.

* * *

_Harry Potter, Twin to the Boy-Who-Lived, is Dead!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Today is a day of mourning as the twin brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, is dead. His body was found on August 13th. His estimated time of death was July 31th, the twins' seventh birthday. _

_His death raises many questions about the Potter family. How did they allow Harry to die? What was his cause of death? Are the Potters really who we think they are? _

_For now though, we mourn the loss of a boy who could have grown up to be a great man. The Wizarding World will never forget Harry Potter and we at the Daily Prophet offer many consolations to the Potter family._

_To learn more about the Potters, turn to page 2._

_To learn more about Harry Potter, turn to page 3._

_To learn about Arthur Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, turn to page 4._

_And to learn about his family's reaction to his death, turn to page 5._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Hey everyone! It has been awhile. A lot of stuff has happened to me in the last few months but I am glad to get back into writing. I'm not going to say much but I am going to mention some things relevant to this story so here I go!**

**A couple of people have been asking (maybe not on this site but on Ao3), about how Harry died. I don't want to go into too many details as it will be revealed later in the story but I will say a few things about it. Harry didn't die from starvation or from being abused. He died from someone else attacking him and it totally could have been prevented if James and Lily had been paying attention so their neglect was an indirect cause of his death.**

**Also, before the chapter begins, I will say that Alice and Frank Longbottom did survive the attack by Bellatrix. They were tortured quite a bit but not to the point of insanity. I figured since James and Lily were alive, Frank and Alice should be too.**

**Before I go, this story will be updated every Tuesday. I tried write this yesterday but it was not to be. But it will always be on Tuesday from now on. I will only be working o three stories at a time from now on until they're all completed. I am going on vacation next week but a chapter will be ready to be uploaded so don't worry!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! See you next week! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

**Ten Years Later...**

"Do you think it will work?" Lily Potter asked Professor Dumbledore a bit nervously.

Dumbledore gave her a grandfatherly smile and replied, "I am sure that it will."

The Order of the Phoenix smiled grimly in return. The few years had been rough. Between Voldemort returning and discovering that Arthur Potter wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, they were desperate. It seemed that Voldemort would be unstoppable and there was nothing they could do about it but fight until their last breath.

Lily and James had taken the news about Arthur hard. The guilt that had never really faded had come soaring back, and they could only grieve their dead son. They also regretted the fact that Arthur lost the chance to be a child. Since his brother died, they had started training him to be prepared to take on Voldemort but now it seemed that it was useless. Their only hope was dead. And they had inadvertently killed him.

They didn't really care about the Boy-Who-Lived stuff though. Sure, it was important, but it seemed way less important than the death of their son. The Potters had changed a lot since Harry's death and their only wish was to make it up to their eldest son.

Arthur himself barely remembered his brother and the only people that really knew Harry did not talk to the Potters anymore. They had seen each other at Order meeting, but they never talked to each other outside of that. Arthur had been angry but that anger soon faded to a numbness. He was quieter than he ever was as he silently grieved for the brother he forgot existed.

While they grieved, Dumbledore seemed to have found a solution like he always does. An ancient summoning spell, used to summon a being far greater than anything in the mortal world. Dumbledore had been vague when giving the details, but they figured they had nothing else to lose.

"Are we ready?" Dumbledore asked, receiving nods from everyone.

The Order members were standing in a circle around the summoning array, holding hands with Lily, who had memorized the chant, in the center.

"Then let us begin. Lily, start the chant," Dumbledore ordered.

"Sit maior vocatio hominis audi nos. Nos vocare dominam nostram iter ad mortem. Sit illa apparent sicut dicimus nomen, Libitina funeribus!" Lily chanted. **(AN: Translations at the end!)**

As she said the chant, the other Order members repeatedly said, "Veni nobis."

The surrounding air seemed to chill and a cold breeze passed through the house even though no windows or doors were open. A bright light flashed through the room before a figure stood before them.

The figure was a woman by the looks of it but something felt… off. As if she was something more than what she appeared. She and pitch black hair, pale almost skeletal skin with the darkest eyes some of them had ever seen. She wore a black robe that seemed to fade into nothing. But the most striking thing was her wings. Pure, black wings spanning six feet that wrapped around her.

"Who has summoned me?" the woman's voice boomed.

She didn't sound annoyed, mostly… amused for some reason. As if she was expecting this.

Dumbledore was calm as he answered, though most of them were too freaked out to move, "The Order of the Phoenix."

The woman tilted her head, and she asked, "For what reason do you have to summon the Lady of Death?"

Many people paled as they finally knew the identity of the woman. Lady Death. They had summoned the Lady of Death herself.

'_Merlin help us all,'_ James thought, wondering why they had summoned her of all people.

"We need your help, milady. Voldemort," many people flinched at the name but Dumbledore continued on, "has risen once again, and we need someone that can help us."

"And who do you have in mind?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath as he answered, "Harry Potter."

* * *

"Harry! Food is ready! Come inside!" a female voice called out to the boy flying on his broom.

"Coming mom!" seventeen year old Harry Potter answered.

He quickly flew to the ground and hopped off his broom, practically running to his house to get food. Once he got inside, he went to the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

"Smells good. What is it?" Harry asked.

Harry's mother turned around as she answered, "Your favorite. Shepherd's pie."

Harry beamed, "Thanks mom!"

"No problem! Now eat before it gets cold," she commanded.

Mary Carter watched her son eat with a soft smile on her face. It had been ten years since Lady Fate had given Harry to her. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Mary had been enjoying the afterlife. It had been five years since she had passed on and while she missed her husband dearly, she was pretty content._

_She had been living in an apartment when she got a knock on her door. She opened it, thinking it was one of her friends and was surprised when she found a mysterious lady in a white robe._

"_Who are you?" Mary asked, trying not to be rude._

_The woman smiled at her as she answered, "I am Lady Fate."_

_Mary's eyes widened before narrowing._

"_How can I be sure?" she challenged._

"_You are Mary Carter, born May 5th, 1960, died June 22nd, 1982 from a rogue Death Eater attack. You were married to John Carter for a year and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You often snuck into the Hufflepuff dorm to see your best friend. When you were at school, you had a crush on…"_

"_That's good! I believe you!" Mary interrupted before she got into some embarrassing stuff._

_Realizing she was in front of a powerful being, Mary quickly bowed as she asked, "What can I do for you?"_

"_You may rise, Mary. I have seen that you are a good soul and I think you are the perfect person for the job," Lady Fate vaguely explained._

_Mary rose but gasped in surprise when she saw Lady Fate take a little baby out of her robe. The baby had little tufts of black hair and Mary didn't know what color his eyes were as the baby was fast asleep. Lady Fate handed the baby to her, and she held him/her gently._

"_His name is Harry Potter. He was only seven when he died. I had my sister, Lady Death, revert him back to this form. I need you to take care of him," Lady Fate said softly._

_Mary looked up in surprise as she asked, "But why?"_

"_Harry had a hard life, and he died way too soon. He is meant for greater things but before all the hardships he will go through, I want him to have a happy life. He will age quicker than normal at first but then it will slow down until he would be the same age as he was if he was alive. Unfortunately, he will eventually remember what he went through. Can and will you give him the childhood he needs?" Lady Fate explained gently._

_Mary knew that taking care of a baby is a huge responsibility. But at the same time, she knew that she always wanted a kid that she would call her own. And Harry would be treated just like that._

"_I'll do it," she said in determination._

_As if hearing her thoughts, baby Harry opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes. He looked around in confusion before settling in on Mary. He started giggling and Mary knew, right then and there, that she would do anything for this kid._

"_Thank you," Lady Fate said._

_Mary looked back up as she replied, "No, thank you."_

_Flashback End_

It was one of the happiest days of her afterlife, and she never regretted it.

"Mom, is something wrong?" her son asked.

Mary shook her head as she looked at her grown up son. He had grown up so much in ten years, and she couldn't be prouder.

"No," she replied, "Nothing at all."

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was in chaos.

"Harry Potter? Arthur's twin?" Arthur Weasley questioned.

"He's been dead for years though. Why bring him up?" Kingsley questioned.

While most people either shouted or talked about what Dumbledore said, James and Lily were quiet. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned Harry ever since he found out he was dead. They knew that if he was bringing him up, it was important.

Before they could say anything however, Lady Death cut in, "Harry Potter?"

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Dumbledore to answer.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Why him?" Lady Death questioned.

"Because he is the only one that can defeat him," Dumbledore answered grimly.

Before Lady Death could say anything, Sirius cut in.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Everyone knew that Harry and Sirius were really close. Harry's death had hit him hard and Sirius needed to know why they were bringing him up now of all places.

"They don't know," Lady Death stated.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus Dumbledore! What is going on?" Molly Weasley demanded.

Dumbledore sighed before answering, "When someone summons Lady Death, they have the chance to revive anyone they want until the task they were doing was done. I have asked Lady Death to bring Harry Potter back to life to defeat Voldemort."

The silence that followed his statement was deafening. No one was sure what to make of that statement but before anyone could say anything, Sirius stormed out, followed by Remus.

Dumbledore sighed, "I was afraid of this. I think we should continue this tomorrow. Lady Death?"

"I concur. None of you are in the right state of mind to deal with this. I shall stay the night, and we shall sort this out in the morning. Deal?" Lady Death said.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"I can show you to a room," Frank Longbottom offered.

"That would be fine," Lady Death said.

Without another word, everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

Translations:

**Latin - Sit maior vocatio hominis audi nos. Nos vocare dominam nostram iter ad mortem. Sit illa apparent sicut dicimus nomen, Libitina funeribus!**

English - May greater beings hear our call. Let us summon the lady of death to help us in our journey. May she appear as we say her name, Libitina!

**Latin**** \- Veni nobis**

English - Come to us


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Hey everyone! As I promised, I am posting the next chapter of this story. To be honest, I wasn't sure how this chapter would turn out at first but I like how it came out. I am honestly excited for the next chapter though because that is when things will get really interesting. **

**Before I go (I am still on vacation so I want to make this short), I wanted to tell you that I have a Tumblr where I post updates about what stories are coming out and my schedule for posting. I'll also probably post previews and stuff about characters later. It isn't necessary as I will usually put things in author's notes but it will provide extra information if you want it. My username is angelofdarkness2004. The link is here and on my profile if the link doesn't work (on at least. It should work on Ao3).**

**Link - ** **blog/angelofdarkness2004 (just put the regular Tumblr address before it and then add that)**

**Anyways, that is all I have to say so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

The next day had everyone filled with nervousness and for some, anger. For one Sirius Black, he felt especially angry that Dumbledore thought he could revive Harry. It was impossible and Sirius felt a bit betrayed. Dumbledore knew how much he cared for Harry and it felt like he was rubbing it in that Harry was dead.

So yeah, Sirius was pissed to say the least.

As for everyone else, a lot felt uncertain about what Dumbledore was planning. Of all people to revive, why would he bring back seven year old instead of someone like Merlin (far away, a young man with a red neckerchief sneezed), who could easily defeat Voldemort.

Most had agreed to wait to tell the kids about Lady Death after she revived… someone. No one really knew what would happen at this point. Lady Death was a powerful being that could kill them in seconds and they knew that they had to tread carefully if they wanted to avoid her wrath.

Unfortunately for them, Lady Death was angry. She didn't really show it but she was fond of Harry and knew how his "parents" had treated him before he died. So no, Lady Death was not going to be lenient in this at all.

The Order convened in the kitchen instead of the living room like last time. Lady Death joined them shortly after which prompted Dumbledore to begin.

"Let us begin. Lady Death, would you like to begin?" Dumbledore offered.

"No. You may begin first Albus," Lady Death said coldly.

Dumbledore nodded before he began, "As I said last night, I would like to revive one Harry James Potter to help us defeat Voldemort."

Lady Death tilted her head slightly as she replied, "Why should I? Harry Potter has suffered a lot in this world, far more than a child should have. So tell me, Albus Dumbledore, why should I revive him?"

James and Lily, who sat further away from Dumbledore and Lady Death, grimaced. They knew what they had done was wrong and hearing it from Lady Death seemed to make it even worse.

"Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, my lady, and without him, the Wizarding World will not survive," Dumbledore said.

"That may be so but why not have someone more powerful be revived?" Lady Death countered.

Before Dumbledore could open his mouth, another equally powerful voice spoke up.

"At peace sister," Lady Fate said, appearing before the Order.

The Order looked at the woman in shock. They did not know who this person was but they could tell she was as equally as powerful as Lady Death. And what did she mean by sister?

As if reading their thoughts, Lady Fate spoke up, "Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Fate, sister to Lady Death. I have come to way in on the matter."

"What have you to say, sister?" Lady Death questioned.

"Harry Potter must be revived. He is a crucial part in Voldemort's defeat. I fear that a far greater evil is going to be akaened and we need Harry to combat that evil and defeat him once and for all," Lady Fate explained.

Lady Death's eyes widened.

"Are you talking about… him?" Lady Death said, sounding almost… afraid.

Whoever it was that they were talking about, the Order did not want to meet him.

"I'm afraid so," Lady Fate said grimly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, which caused the two powerful beings to turn to him.

"Does that mean he will be revived?" Dumbledore questioned.

Lady Fate nodded as she replied, "Yes, he will be. However, once the task is complete, he will go back to my sister's realm."

Feeling brave, Lily asked, "Do people normally get to stay alive after they are revived?"

Lady Death and Lady Fate turned towards her as did the rest of the Order. The look of Lady Death's and Lady Fate's faces were not pleasant ones.

"Yes," Lady Death said curtly.

Lady Death and Lady Fate knew this was Harry's mother. Harry was one of their favourite humans and they did not like how Lily and her husband had treated him.

"How long will it take?" Sirius spoke up.

Sirius had been surprisingly quiet during the meeting but the rest couldn't fault him. After all, they were talking about the one he had mourned for ten years now.

Lady Death and Lady Fate shared a look before Lady Death replied, "Probably a day. Harry has no memory of his life before he died and he was raised by someone in my realm. He'll probably take some time to say goodbye to her, not to mention we'll have to explain the situation to him."

Sirius nodded in understanding and he looked hopeful for the first time in awhile. Beside him, Remus looked as equally as hopeful and Lady Death couldn't help but sympathize with them. She knew how much they cared for him and she knew they were happy that he had a some-what normal life.

Dumbledore once again cleared his throat before saying, "If that is all, this meeting is adjourned."

As people left to go back to their jobs, they couldn't help but wonder what this meant for both them and the Wizarding World. They only hoped that it was for good.

* * *

Harry was used to being visited by both Lady Death and Lady Fate either alone or together. So when they came knocking on the door of the Carter house, Harry was not surprised. He greeted them with a smile and a hug.

"Auntie Fate and Auntie Death! It's nice to see you guys again! You haven't visited in awhile," Harry said excitedly.

Lady Death and Lady Fate smiled softly at the boy. When he was younger, they had insisted that he call them both "Auntie" and it stuck with him to this day. They both felt a warmth in their hearts when they heard him say it.

Their smiles faltered slightly as they knew that it was not the time for a social call. Harry did not remember still and they were both nervous to see how he and his mother would react. Hopefully, their reaction wouldn't be too extreme.

Harry noticed their worried looks and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Lady Death and Lady Fate glanced at each other before sighing. There was nothing that could get past this boy, that was for sure.

"Harry, get your mother and some to the living room. We have a lot to talk about," Lady Death said.

Harry glanced between the two before running to get his mother. Once they were all situated in the living room, Lady Death began.

"Harry, how much do you know about your death?" Lady Death asked.

Harry looked at her in confusion before answering, "Not a lot. Why?"

"When you died," Lady Death began, "you were young. You did not have a good childhood and because of that, we reverted you back to a baby and gave you to Mary. Your memories were locked away and you were able to live a normal childhood."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Harry questioned.

"Because someone has asked me to revive you," Lady Death said before waiting for the explosion.

"What?!" both mother and son shouted in shock.

Lady Fate took over. "The people who want to revive you is a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Your biological parents are apart of this group. Which is why I want to ask you this."

Lady Fate looked Harry dead in the eye as she asked, "Do you want your memories back?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: Hey everyone. So I'm a bit off today because I made my mother angry with me and I _hate_ upsetting her. It's fine now but it still kind of ruins the day. I also feel bad because I did not update on Tuesday like I said I would. I was still recovering from coming back from vacation and getting back into the daily grind. Next week will be back to normal for sure. Also, before I go, I have to ask you guys something. Do you want to see any pairings. I don't really plan to pair Harry with someone but do you want to see like a side ship like Hermione/Ron or Arthur/Ginny? Just let me know and I might do it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Standing in front of Grimmauld Place, Harry felt… nervous. After all, he hadn't seen some of these people in years and he had no memory of them whatsoever. Harry remembered the conversation he had with Lady Death and Lady Fate that had lead him to being here.

_Flashback_

_Harry shook his head. "No. I don't want my memories back."_

_Neither Lady Death nor Lady Fate looked surprised at his answer but they did look slightly worried. His mother also looked worried but she also looked supportive at his decisions as she always was._

_Are you sure?" his mother asked._

_Harry nodded, confident in his decision. "Yes. I want to help these people and I think my memories would get in the way of that."_

_Harry didn't say it out loud but he was also afraid to get his memories back. When he was younger, he would ask his mom and pseudo-aunts about his past and while they wouldn't go into detail, he knew it was pretty bad. Despite this, he wanted to help these people. Afterall, he reasoned, no one deserved to die, not like he did._

_His mother looked at him in pride before she hugged him. Harry hugged back, grateful to have this woman in his life as his mother. He would always love his mother and he would miss her when he was revived._

_Lady Death and Lady Fate moved away to give them privacy as they knew this would be goodbye for the both of them until Harry completed his mission. It was the least they could do._

"_I'm going to miss you Mom," Harry whispered, hugging her tightly._

"_Me too, honey, me too," his mother replied._

_For a moment, they just stood there, finding comfort with each other before pulling apart. Harry's mom wiped away a few tears that had fallen. Harry smiled at her, a smile which she returned._

"_I love you, my son," she said._

"_I love you too Mom," he replied._

_With one last hug, he followed Lady Death and Lady Fate to the door. As they left the house, Harry saw his mother watch them before they teleported to the world of the living. Harry wished, more than anything, that he would be able to see his mother once again._

_Flashback End_

"Are you ready?" Lady Death's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked at the building one last time before turning to her.

"Yeah. I am."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

Arthur Potter stood in the living room, just as nervous as his brother was outside as he waited for his brother to come in. All the kids had been informed soon after Lady Death and Lady Fate left that Harry Potter was going to be revived.

When Arthur first heard the news, he was shocked but that shock quickly grew into anger. He thought that they were joking at first and he did not take to people joking about his brother lightly. When they reassured him that what they were telling the truth, Arthur barricaded himself inside his room, not allowing anyone in until Harry arrived.

And now, as he waited anxiously for his brother to come in, he wondered if he would remember him. He didn't think so as they weren't that close when Harry died and they were pretty young too but he hoped that he would.

The door opened and someone peaked their head in before opening it fully. The person who came in had messy black hair with bright green eyes that Arthur would recognize anywhere. And his breath hitched as he realized that he was looking at his brother for the first time in years.

Despite dying young, he looked older. He was almost as tall as Arthur and his face showed a maturity of someone who was grown up. He looked like he was Arthur's age but Arthur couldn't be sure.

From behind him, he heard Sirius' breath hitch as well before he whispered hoarsely, "Harry?"

Harry turned to Sirius curiously before he smiled and held out his hand.

"That's me. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Harry asked curiously, with no recognition in his eyes.

And with Harry's question, Arthur's hope fell into a million pieces.

* * *

Sirius's heart shattered when he heard his godson's question. He thought (he had _hoped_) that Harry would remember him but it would seem that he had not. And Sirius honestly wasn't sure if his heart would be able to handle being around Harry without him knowing who he was.

Not to be rude though, he shook Harry's hand and replied dully, "Sirius. I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you too."

Harry smiled at him brightly (_as if nothing had happened but something had, his mind said_) and continued on, looking cheerful and more happy than he ever did when he was alive. And even though his heart was breaking, he was glad. Glad that Harry had a good afterlife when he didn't have a good life. Happy that he had a childhood of sorts, one that he wasn't apart of.

His only wish was that he could have given him a good childhood from the day he was born.

* * *

As Harry continued to introduce himself to people, he felt a strange sense of deja vu with some of them. When he met Sirius, he felt like he had met him once before, in a life that was not his own.

Eventually, he came across a couple. The man had black hair like his while the woman had the same eyes as he did. He stared at them curiously as he picked out features that he could see in himself.

"Who are you?" he asked, not even realizing he said that out loud until he saw their startled expressions.

The couple looked at him with sadness and guilt which made Harry ask, "Are you okay?"

The man's voice was hoarse when he answered, "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Harry smiled at them in relief before saying, "Good. I hope I didn't startle you too much. What's your name?"

"James Potter. And this is my wife, Lily," the man answered.

Harry looked at them as he recalls a memory when he asked his mom about his biological parents. She had said that he looked a lot like them and that their names were…

"Are you my parents?"


End file.
